1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic mascot and, more particularly, to a telescopic mascot which can be shortened for easy storage and transportation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mascots may be found either in the form of large figures of persons, such as Santa Claus, or in the form of large decorative objects, such as a Christmas tree. Now animated mascots that can sing, wink or swing have been designed to attract more attention to them.
Such mascots are bulky for they have a lot of devices for mechanical and electrical purposes. Particularly, these bulky mascots generally occupy a large space and are not easy to be stored and transported.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a telescopic mascot to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic mascot which can be shortened for easy storage and transportation.